La manera más sencilla
by Annbones
Summary: ¿Cuál es la forma más sencilla de decir las cosas? Simplemente... decirlas.


Una locura mía, sé que esto no va a pasar de la manera en que lo cuento, pero se me ocurrió y me pareció gracioso como para compartirlo.

Aclaración: Aún no me permiten comprar los derechos de Bones… (creo que sospechan lo que pasaría con David Boreanaz si me lo dejaran tan solo cinco minutitos, ;)

**La manera más sencilla **

Alrededor de la plataforma se encontraban la Dra. Camille Saroyan, el Dr. Hodgins y la fiscal Caroline Julian, observando atónitos un espectáculo nunca antes visto en ese lugar.

Todo había empezado veinte minutos antes, cuando el equipo de técnicos del FBI dejó en el Instituto Jeffersonian unos restos encontrados en un pastizal luego de un incendio.

La primera sorpresa del día se la llevó la Dra. Saroyan al encontrarse con que a esas horas de la mañana (8.05 am) la Dra. Brennan aún no estaba en su despacho.

Cinco minutos después llegó la antropóloga, con la cara pálida, sin maquillar y un tanto despeinada, lo que motivó comentarios de todo el personal, la Dra. Brennan no se tiraba el armario encima para trabajar, pero si era cuidadosa de su aspecto personal y ese día parecía haber pasado varias noches en vela en la jungla.

Diez minutos después de su llegada, los tres mencionados miembros del equipo esperaban por la antropóloga mientras comenzaban a examinar superficialmente los restos. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando la Dra. apareció caminando hacia ellos llevando en una mano su identificación y en la otra, un trozo de tarta de manzana que iba comiendo con ansias.

- Buenos días, Sra. Julian – saludó la Dra. Brennan sin ser consciente de las miradas extrañadas que sus tres compañeros le dirigían – veamos… por la forma del hueso púbico puede verse que es varón… la…mmm… la edad… lo siento – de pronto, con una mano sobre la boca, la mujer escapó prácticamente corriendo de la plataforma.

Luego de unos segundos, el primero en reaccionar fue Hodgins.

- Pobre Dra. Brennan, debe haber comido algo que le sentó muy mal – comentó moviendo la cabeza.

- Ayer no fue, estuvo aquí todo el día y sólo la vi tomar té y galletitas de agua – acotó Cam.

- Lo que más extraño me resulta es la llegada tarde – comentó Hodgins en tono de conspirador – La Dra. B NUNCA había llegado ni tan siquiera un minuto tarde, ni aún estando con resaca.

Caroline sólo movía su cabeza de uno a otro, una expresión entre intrigada y pícara formándose en su rostro.

- Por donde yo vivo, mis queridas e ingenuas ratas de laboratorio, lo de su amiga la Dra. tiene nombre y apellido – sonrió ante el desconcierto de la forense y el entomólogo.

- Aquí debería de estar tu esposa, ella si entendería enseguida… - habló Caroline dirigiéndose a Hodgins - aunque nos dejaría sordos con sus gritos, claro – concluyó con una mueca y rodando los ojos.

Viendo que ninguno profería palabra, la fiscal comenzó a enumerar.

- A ver, sumemos dos más dos, ¿de acuerdo? – propuso mirando a los compañeros – Ha llegado tarde, despeinada, pálida y con ojeras, estaba comiendo tarta, y las pruebas concluyentes, claro… las náuseas y los vómitos – finalizó con aire de entendida, mientras Cam y Hodgins sólo se miraban, buscando entre sus conocimientos alguna enfermedad que cumpliera con todas esas características.

- ¿Pruebas concluyentes de qué? – se escuchó la Dra. Brennan, mientras subía a la plataforma.

- De algo con nombre y apellido, cherie – respondió la fiscal con una sonrisa - ¿Debo darte la enhorabuena?.

- No sé de qué estás hablando – respondió la antropóloga con su gesto característico, mientras continuaba con el examen de los restos.

- ¿Me harás decirlo? – interrogó la fiscal colocándose las manos en la cintura – Me hará decirlo – concluyó mirando a los allí reunidos , ante la indiferencia de la científica.

- Tú, Dra. Temperance Brennan, estás embarazada – anunció en voz más alta acercándose a la susodicha para verla con su mirada de "fiscal sonsacándole la verdad a un sospechoso".

Sólo escuchó exclamaciones de sorpresa en torno suyo, y la cabeza de la Dra. Brennan que se levantó, dejando de examinar los restos, para mirarla con esos transparentes ojos suyos.

- ¿Qué tenga un problema estomacal o mareos es una prueba concluyente de embarazo? – preguntó con seriedad al tiempo que se quitaba los guantes, mientras Cam y Hodgins se miraban sorprendidos.

- Además de la tarta, el cansancio, la expresión en tus ojos… - respondió Caroline.

- En realidad, esas no son pruebas concluyentes, la expresión en los ojos de alguien, como tú le dices, ni siquiera puede ser tomada como prueba de nada, en primer lugar no todas las mujeres en estado de gravidez sufren mareos o vómitos, y en segundo lugar, esos síntomas también pueden ser producto de algún otro tipo de enfermedad, podría enumerarte cientos de ellas que coinciden en los síntomas – concluyó la antropóloga bajando de la plataforma – Comenzaré el informe – agregó dirigiéndose a Cam al tiempo que se encaminaba hacia su despacho.

El equipo en la plataforma volvió a concentrarse en los restos, entre miradas de "La Dra. Brennan nunca cambiará", cuando la voz de la antropóloga los interrumpió:

- Pero sí, tienes razón Caroline, estoy embarazada – anunció con una media sonrisa en sus labios.

Nunca aquel lugar histórico había sido testigo de tantos gritos, corridas, abrazos y cosas caídas por la sorpresa que en aquel instante.

Y la fiscal es capaz de encarcelar a quien diga que aquel día, ella, Caroline Julian, lloró de emoción.

* * *

><p>Esta historia es producto de una enfermedad que me tuvo un fin de semana en cama, empachandome de capítulos viejos de Bones.<p>

Quiero hacer una pequeña aclaración: Tengo un par de historias pendientes, lo que está sucediendo es que los capítulos ya están escritos, pero han quedado atrapados en mi pc porque no tengo internet en mi casa, estoy buscando como arreglarlo, en cuanto pueda los subo.

Espero que les haya gustado!

Besos

Ana


End file.
